Navidad sin ti
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: — Sentí a Takeshi y salí, pero sólo la lluvia aguardaba por mi— dijo con voz quebrada.


Konnichiwa! ^^

Este fic es dedicado especialmente a _Suigin Walker_ por ser una gran amiga a la que quiero mucho :D

¡Feliz Navidad Sui-chan! ^-^

**Nota: **Quería hacer algo romantico, y dulce, pero salió, ejem... digamos ¿tragico? ¬¬ A pesar de eso, espero que sea de tu agrado, perdón por el Ooc

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no es mio, es de Amano-sensei

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían rítmicamente, algunos tocaban el cristal de aquella ventana que dejaba ver a una mujer de hebras cafés asomando por la misma; los ojos chocolate reflejaban impaciencia mientras se asomaba a la calle, observando el asfalto y banquetas cubiertos de blanco debido a la nieve; ella se volteó hacia dentro; observó una mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel blanco con vivos en rojo, sobre el unas velas, y dos platos vacíos, esperando por la persona que le acompañaría para cenar ese día; ella sonrió al imaginarse a un hombre de cabellos negros y sonrisa alegre comiendo; la mujer susurró.

— Takeshi…

/***/

La noche estaba cayendo, los naranjas y demás colores del cielo desaparecían mientras caía la oscuridad, mas la nieve no dejaba de caer. Aquel hombre con cicatriz en rostro, y katana en mano se ocultaba para no ser atacado; en un momento de distracción, pensó en su esposa que le esperaba en casa; sonrió, pensando… _"Haru…"_

— No te distraigas idiota— escuchó el bufido de su amigo a lado suyo. Con una risita se disculpó tranquilo.

— Tsk; esa mujer ha de estar impaciente por que no llegas a la hora de la cena— volvió a bufar al pensar en la cónyuge de su amigo.

— Jaja, es navidad Gokudera; es normal que Haru se preocupe. Aunque…— se quedó pensativo, su rostro cambio a uno serio— no creí que nos fueran a emboscar en un día como estos cuando estamos de descanso.

— Tch, imbécil, esto es la mafia; no tenemos "días de descanso"— resopló el albino con obviedad.

— Jeje, pero es navidad— se excusó con ello. Gokudera únicamente rodó sus ojos; preparándose para atacar.

Los agresores mostraron sus flamas, activando sus armas. Los guardianes Vongola ya estaban preparados; la tormenta protegía a ambos de los ataques con su escudo de esqueletos. Después siguió con un ataque continuo de su sistema C.A.I.

El moreno por su parte blandía su espada en ofensiva y defensiva; derribando varios enemigos, pero sin asesinarlos; el cual fue su error.

Los guardianes terminaron sus ataques con varias personas en el piso, la mayoría inconscientes; y ellos dos con unas cuantas heridas.

— Es una lástima empuñar una espada en esta época— susurró viendo la escena con tristeza, pero luego volvió a su semblante tranquilo.

— ¡Hm! No es como sí estuvieran muertos; ellos tienen la culpa, así se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacar a los Vongola— . Aseveró molesto su amigo.

— Lo sé, pero… ugh…—. Se escuchó un quejido, el albino volteó hacía el moreno, abriendo sus ojos sin mesura al ver que el guardián de la lluvia tenía clavado en su pecho una lanza.

— ¡Yamamoto!— gritó para cacharlo antes de que cayera; la nieve se teñía de escarlata con la sangre del moreno; la lanza fue retirada y de la herida salió más carmín; los copos dejaban de caer para convertirse en lluvia.

— Parece que baje la guardia…— murmuró escupiendo sangre; el medio-italiano no sabía qué hacer, miraba de un lado a otro. Masculló un;

—¡imbécil!, ¿qué le voy a decir a la baka de tu esposa?—. Los ojos miel del moreno se cerraban, a su mente venían los momentos que pasó con su mujer, realizó una débil sonrisa de lado.

— Perdón…— susurró, el de piel blanca le miró confuso, Yamamoto no lo percibió pues aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿De?

— Te la arrebate, ella te quería… lo sé—. Detuvo sus palabras, las orbes verdes se expandieron en sorpresa, el espadachín continuó—. Pero yo a ella la amaba, al ver que no hacías nada por… tenerla a tu lado…— tosió con dificultad, sus palabras salían atropelladas— le pedí una oportunidad, nunca dejo de amarte, pero al menos sé que me quiso lo más que pudo…

— No entiendo, ¿para qué me dices esto?

— Lo sabes Gokudera; ya no puedo seguir; la mafia, el vivir entre la vida y la muerte; ver su rostro llenó de preocupación, no puedo…continuar con esto; la amo, pero vivir es demasiado difícil.

— Eres un idiota— gruñó al pensar en la morena y la expresión que tendría.

— Hazla feliz en mi lugar— pidió con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no se le veía; abrió sus ojos para ver a su amigo, este asintió; así que tranquilo volvió a cerrarlos, y se relajó para _dormir_. La lluvia continuaba cayendo; el albino dejó el cuerpo de su amigo, dirigiéndose a la casa de la morena; no sin antes avisarle al Décimo sobre su guardián.

"_Imbécil, siempre supe que eras un idiota; ¿cómo me pides hacerla feliz, cuando voy a ser yo el que le dé la noticia de tu muerte?"_

/***/

Era extraño, lo podía jurar; su corazón sintió un retorcijón cuando acomodaba algunos adornos en el árbol de navidad, lo que provocó que una esfera se rompiera en mil pedazos, y uno de sus dedos se cortará; ella mostró preocupación en su faz; pensando en su esposo.

Repentinamente la nieve cesó, convirtiéndose en lluvia; sintió otro retorcijón, se asomó a la ventana y no había ni un alma; la media noche estaba pronta para llegar y su esposo aún ausente, hacia que se preocupara.

Con el alma en un hilo, salió de la casa, las gotas de lluvia acariciaron su rostro, después asemejaban lagrimas; ella permaneció en aquel lugar sin moverse, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el cálido y reconfortante acariciar de las gotas de lluvia, lentamente se tranquilizó, podía sentir en aquel líquido la esencia de su amado; repentinamente escuchó una voz llamando su nombre; abrió sus ojos, pero no había nada, sólo la misma calle vacía.

Volvió a escuchar su nombre _"Haru…"_ esta vez como un susurró que le partía el alma; la lluvia dejo de caer, la tranquilidad se fue siendo reemplazada por angustia, miro nuevamente y observó unos ojos esmeralda verla fijamente. Ella le miró con preocupación queriendo preguntar por su marido, pero calló, únicamente le indicó que pasara para atender sus heridas, él negó.

— Estás empapada…— se escuchó el murmuro de aquel hombre, la morena asintió.

— Sentí a Takeshi y salí, pero sólo la lluvia aguardaba por mi— dijo con voz quebrada.

— Él…—. Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del medio-italiano; él también la amaba, odiaba a Yamamoto por arrebatársela de su lado, pero odiaba más el no haber sido él quien muriese para no verla triste. En ese momento ella entendió todo, la lluvia, el susurró de su nombre, las heridas del albino; todo.

— Lo sé… no volverá; se despidió de mi— comentó intentando parecer fuerte y serena, ganando fuerzas de la lluvia de hace unos momentos.

— Perdón, no pude… me voy—. Dijo quedo, virándose por donde vino, la culpa le carcomía; ella sonrió melancólica.

— Es lo mejor…, cuídate—. El oji-esmeralda se detuvo en seco; sintió su corazón quebrarse, y la culpa lo venció en ese momento. Ella aún se mantenía, estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente; ningún reclamo, ninguna queja, sólo comprensión en la mirada con una mezcla de tristeza.

— Lo haré; sí necesitas algo, pide lo que sea—. Dicho eso, se desplomó por dentro, pero no lo demostró; pues ya estaba marchándose, sin mirar atrás.

— Gracias…— escuchó el hombre antes de irse.

"_Eres un idiota, la dejas, me pides que la cuide, y ahora… cuando ninguno de los dos puede vivir cerca del otro ni lejos del mismo; cuando tengo la vía libre; tu recuerdo en el corazón de ella no me dejará tenerla nunca, contigo o sin ti, ella nunca será para mí. Idiota"_

Miura miraba a la persona que una vez amo irse, dejándola sola como hace tiempo se sintió.

La felicidad que le había dado Takeshi se esfumaba con su muerte; el consuelo, las alegrías, los momentos de compartir; todo se iba con él; excepto el amor, pues en su vientre ya hacía el fruto de ambos; por eso mismo no podía estar con nadie que no fuera él; por eso mismo se mantendría hasta el final de sus días.

Si, ella amo a Gokudera, aún lo ama, pero su fidelidad, cariño y querer fueron para su esposo; para Takeshi, y sin él; Miura no se puede permitir abrir su corazón a nadie que no sea aquel ser que crece en ella; el hijo del guardián de la lluvia; de Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

Mm, no sé... supuestamente era un 8086, pero creo que quedo ¿confuso?

Aceptó cualquier amenaza o queja, pero espero que en vez de eso; haya agradado :D

**Aclaración**: No lo menciono en el fic, pero Haru tenía 2 dias de descubrir su embarazo, pero lo mantuvo en secreto pues ella quiere decirle a Yamamoto su estado para darle una sorpresa y regalo de navidad, pero él no llega T-T en su lugar aparece Hayato para darle la mala noticia.

Gokudera la quería desde hace años, pero no dijo nada por miedo y orgullo; Miura quería a Gokudera, pero con el tiempo amó a Takeshi; y se casó con él.

Sin más; ¡_Felices fiestas!_ *un abrazo*


End file.
